Black Sun
by Slifer's Servant
Summary: Since nobody else has bothered to write a fic about what happened to Zorc, I decided to do it. Lazy bums........


Slifer's Servant: Ok, somehow you've managed to stumble across this with (I hope) the intent of reading it, so listen up: First off, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the goddess my original character (who I do own) is named after, or any of the other shit that randomly shows up in this fic. Second off, I named the chapters after songs that I like because they seemed to flow nicely with the story. Third off, I'd like to dedicate this to Chihuahua, because I know (or at least hope) that she's out there reading this and that she's going to murder me and desecrate my corpse for posting her pet name on the Internet, but Ra knows Akeifa's going to end up doing that anyway after he finds out that I posted what you are about to read. I HATE TRIGONOMETRY!

Hikari through mind-link

Yami through mind-link

/-----/ Thought

Yami-Yugi is Atem, Yami Bakura is Akeifa, Marik (the not-as-psycho one) is Malik, and the other blonde freak is Marik. More than one of them will die.

WARNING: May contain violence, drug/alcohol use, swear words, flying hamsters, gays/lesbians, possibly some lemons if I get better, suicide, death, Care Bears (the pink glow-in-the-dark ones), random quotes from the Cheshire Cat(cuz he's cool), and lots and lots of sugar. If you can't take it, don't read it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Black Sun

Chapter One: Figured You Out

Domino High at eight thirty in the morning was a swarming mass of bodies, bags, books, and boobs. Four hundred teens hung out in front of the plain white building waiting for it to open for yet another day of torture and trigonometry. But trigonometry is torture, so that's a bit redundant, isn't it? Ah, well...

At this moment in time, Yugi, Atem, and Ryou are hanging out in the shade of a nearby cherry-blossom tree waiting for the rest of the gang. Yugi watched the crowd sway to and fro as kids chatted, copied homework and challenged each other to duels before turning to his white-haired friend.

"You're awfully smiley today. What's up?"

Ryou could no longer conceal his happiness.

"I'm not the new kid anymore! There's a transfer student coming today, and she's in first period math with us."

While Yugi celebrated Ryou's acceptance into the rest of society and the rest of the gang appeared from out of nowhere, Atem shifted uncomfortably against the smooth bark of the tree, his violet eyes scanning the crowd. Alarm bells had been going off in his head since they first arrived here, and it was growing harder to ignore them with every second that passed.

/_I can sense a strong evil presence here. Something's coming...but what?_/

Fifteen minutes later Yugi and Ryou stood outside their math classroom trying in vain to force their way through another, similar-sized crowd. Joey shoved his way over to them.

"What da hell is goin' on!"

As if on cue the crowd parted from the door, and they saw exactly what the hell was going on.

She stood out, to say the very least. Among the sea of pink and white jackets, miniskirts and blue suits, her black silk jeans with gold chains and black tank-top with an emblazoned gold butterfly contrasted with everyone and everything. She was leaning on the two back legs of a chair with her feet on a desk, applying black eyeliner and gold eyeshade, her hands covered by black gloves with the fingers cut off. An ankh of pure crystal shimmered on its silver chain around her neck. At the next desk sat none other than Seto Kaiba, frantically trying to solve a Rubik's Cube. Someone in the crowd spoke up.

"She bet him his seat that he couldn't solve it in a minute or less without looking at it."

Atem, switching places with his hikari in a flash of light that somehow went unnoticed, frowned in confusion.

"That's impossible, and Kaiba should know that! So why did he take up the challenge?"

An electronic beeping noise came from Kaiba's wristwatch, and he threw the cube down on the desk in disgust. The girl picked it up and, looking straight at Atem through the crowd, said:

"Actually, it's quite possible, and I can prove it. Set your watch."

He did, and after a moments glance at the cube, her fingers whirred over the surface of the cube swiftly and gracefully as she spun the sides _without looking_. The crowd closed around her as square after colored square slid into place, the girl's emerald eyes never leaving Atem's. Thirty seconds later, it was done. She stopped to admire her work, then handed the cube to an astonished Atem. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, it's Egyptian hieroglyphs proudly bearing their thin coat of red, blue, yellow, green, white, and black paint, shining from the many facets of the sandalwood cube. It was very light and, Atem presumed, probably very fragile. He gently handed it back.

"Amazing..." he murmured. She smiled and extended a hand in formal gesture.

"Amaya Selket. Part-time gamer, part-time musician, full-time Egyptian fanatic."

But before Atem could even smile, Ms. Chono emerged from the crowd. She was wearing a peach-colored miniskirt, a matching dress jacket that her long blonde hair flowed over, and far too much makeup despite what Atem had done to her before, unbeknownst to everyone but him and those who had seen it happen (check out Vol. 1 Episode 7 of the manga if you don't remember!). With inhuman speed she swooped down and snatched away the puzzle in a fashion not unlike that of a vulture.

"Well now," she chimed, her voice like poisoned honey, "what have we here? Drugs? Makeup? Weapons?"

Amaya quirked an eyebrow at the obviously paranoid, overly made-up middle-aged woman before her.

"It's just a toy...ma'am."

Ms. Chono's mood dampened almost immediately. She looked down at what she was holding, then brightened and chirped, "Well, it's...distracting! There we go! I'm going to have to confiscate this!" And with that she sauntered off to her desk and locked the cube in a drawer. Amaya and Atem rolled their eyes, and Amaya saw Kaiba smirking at her from his new position in the very back of the room. She plopped into his old seat and stuck out her tongue at him, and his smirk was replaced by a hearty glare as Atem, Ryou and Joey laughed. They all filled the seats immediately around her as the bell rang and everyone scrambled to find a chair. Ms. Chono struck a sexy pose in front of the class.

"Good morning everyone! Now clear your desks; we're having a _calculus pop quiz!"_

You could hear the crickets chirping outside, it was so quiet. Then someone spoke out:

"But we haven't learned calculus yet!"

Ms. Chono just smiled and started handing out papers.

"Of course you didn't! This is to see how much you remember from last year and to give you an idea of what we'll be learning! While I don't expect any of you to pass, I will be counting this as a test grade, so do your best!" she crooned, arousing a general cry of protest from the entire class. She continued anyway.

"Anyone caught talking or looking around the room will be considered cheating, and I will tear up your paper and give you a referral if I catch you cheating!" she sang, "Oh, and...no calculators!"

That did it.

"WHAT?" cried Seto, jumping up. "That's insane! You'd have to have an I.Q. of at least 200 to do that, and I highly doubt anyone in this room aside from myself comes anywhere near that!"

"With all due respect Seto," Amaya stood up, "it isn't quite as insane as you may think, and there are those who can solve such problems, high I.Q. or not." With that she walked over to Ms. Chono, the chains dangling from her belt clinking with each step, holding her paper. "I'm done."

Everyone's mouth was on the floor, including Ms. Chono's. Amaya stood there unfazed as if this happened every day. Ms. Chono was, after a few more minutes of silence, able to stutter out:

"N-n-no, you...you can't really be...give me that!" she hissed, snatching away the paper and pulling out a calculator. Amaya clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on the soles of her feet while the entire class hung on the edge of their chairs to see what grade she got. After a moment, Ms. Chono looked up, a look of complete and utter shock crossing her face. The class gasped as they realized that she had just aced it. Amaya just smiled, then asked:

"Was that all we were going to be doing today? Because if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to get started on the next assignment. I am new to this district, so even though it's only the first quarter I suppose I'm already behind."

The look on Seto Kaiba's face was absolutely priceless. It had just dawned on him that he had been bested not once, but _twice_, at both of his _best subjects_ by a _girl_. And not just any girl: the _new_ girl, the girl who was _behind him_ in her studies, the girl who had, apparently, no respect for the rules...or the dress code. It had also dawned on him, just now, in fact, that Yugi (or who he thought was Yugi) might not be the biggest threat to his reputation, or his ego, because Yugi's mouth was on the floor too. And yet this _girl_ had the _nerve_ to just stand there and smile sweetly at him.

Ms. Chono's astonishment vanished as a new thought came to mind.

"Very good!" she said a little too nicely, clapping, "This is what you should all be able to do now, students! You can throw out those papers, I've changed my mind about the quiz." The class cheered and crumpled up tests and paper airplanes soared through the air. Ms. Chono turned to Amaya.

"Ms. Selket, why don't you see me after school? I'll give you something for your exceptional performance."

Amaya beamed at her, bowed in respect, and skipped back to her desk, where her new friends were waiting with open eyes and mouths. Joey got there first.

"How da hell did you _do_ that?"

Amaya just smiled a knowing smile and said, "There are those who draw well, and those who run fast. What are you good at?"

"Eating." Atem and Ryou answered for him, and Joey didn't correct them.

Amaya laughed and said, "It's the same for me. It's just something I can do."

Ryou and Joey looked at each other and shrugged it off, but Atem wasn't so easily convinced. For the rest of the period he kept a close eye on his new friend, the alarms in his head growing ever louder when she drew near.

At lunch Atem switched with Yugi, allowing his light a chance to relax with his friends and finally dropping his guard as Amaya sat with a group of girls at another table. He heard little of his hikari's conversation, that is until Amaya was brought up.

Yugi had just finished recapping what had happened in math when Joey turned to Ryou.

"What do ya think, huh? Pretty weird."

Ryou shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't know...there's just...something about her that makes me uneasy and..."

Atem could tell that Akeifa had cut his hikari off because his eyes glazed over for a second, the he said, "Oh, I don't know..." and changed the subject. Atem was not going to let that fly, though. Using the power of the Millennium Puzzle he briefly transported himself to the Shadow Realm where he caught the thief by the arm.

"You feel it too, don't you!"

Akeifa jerked his arm away, but said nothing. Atem froze.

"I know you feel it. I know you can sense it."

Akeifa 'hmph'ed and stormed off, leaving Atem alone in the swirling mist of lost souls.

"Damnably stubborn tomb robber..." he muttered to himself before looking for a place to relax and practice dueling.

Amaya knocked gently on the door.

"Ms. Chono? Are you there?" After a few seconds, she heard, "Yes, come on in, darling, and do close the door behind you, would you?" and, finding that the door was open, walked in and froze. Ms. Chono was seated at her desk, the Rubik's Cube dangling just on the edges of her fingers over the edge of the desk, an evil smile playing on her lips. Amaya started forward as she played with it, almost sending it tumbling to the floor. Her smile widened.

"This toy means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, it was a present by my late father. It's all I have left to remember him by." She just managed to force out past the large lump in her throat, never taking her eyes off the cube.

"Well, for being such an exceptional student, you can have this back now, instead of in June. How does that sound?" Ms. Chono only needed a knife to look like a true maniac right now, and Amaya was very hesitant to approach her, but she did. Slowly. She was about three feet away when Ms. Chono said, "Oops!" and the cube slid off her hand. Amaya dove for it, but wasn't within reach, and the cube shattered to the floor, splintering into a thousand tiny shards.

At first Amaya was speechless. Then, she bent and tried to pick up the shards of wood, ripping open cuts on her long, graceful fingers while Ms. Chono laughed. She was so busy laughing, in fact, that she never saw the lights dimming and the already-shining ankh around Amaya's neck grow brighter and blacker as the power fizzled out, never saw Amaya peel off the black gloves, never saw the knife plunge through the already-scarred palm. Never saw the energy course through the lithe figure before her, saw her eyes become pitch black, saw the tendrils of ice-cold energy wind around her. She didn't see it until it was too late. And then she didn't see anything.

Akeifa hadn't gone three steps when the Millennium Ring went berserk, its points pointing in all directions and its magik jerking every which-way, and when pain ripped through his soul, bringing him to his knees. A voice in his head laughed...no, was it a voice? It sounded more like a choir...a choir of demons fresh out of hell laughing. He bit his lip to stop from screaming, his head felt ready to explode...and then it was over. He stood up, trembling, and turn to see the Pharaoh in a similar predicament. Atem, shaking badly, was barely able to whisper, "What in the nine HELLS of Anubis was that?". His own legs were shaking so badly that he collapsed on his knees again, and this time he didn't get up.

"I didn't do it." He panted, struggling to stand. To his surprise Atem came over and helped him up, apparently to scared to worry about hating him right now. "But whatever it was, it's really fuckin' strong."

Yami? Yugi thought to him. The power just went out. Did Akeifa do something?

Yami forced down a chuckle. No, hikari, and that's what concerns me. See if Ryou can use his Ring to track down whatever that was. I think it's what I've been sensing since we got here.

Yugi complied, and in the utter pandemonium breaking out in the cafeteria he and the gang were able to slip out and vanish.

Amaya stumbled into the darkened Girl's Bathroom, shuddering violently, fresh blood spilling down from her arms and hand. She grabbed onto the nearest sink for support and, putting the water on full blast, plunged her hand into the running liquid and turned to her reflection.

"What the FUCK did you do!" she yelled, emerald eyes glowing in the dark behind curtains of long brown hair.

It seems a bit odd to some to yell at one's reflection, but when she spoke, her reflection's mouth didn't move. Now, though, it smiled and said in her voice, "Only what was necessary. No more, no less."

She sighed, shuddering in pain as the splinters were washed from her arm and as the cold water ran into the deep gouge in her palm, tinting the water pink. "We're going to get in trouble again if you keep doing this."

Her reflection examined its nails. "Oh hush, we will not. No one knows it's you, anyway. And besides, you already have so many friends here, I wouldn't want to make you leave now!"

Amaya looked at it skeptically, but it said in a soft, deep voice not her own, "I promised I would take care of you, did I not?"

"Yes..." she looked anywhere but at the mirror above the sink.

"And have I done so?"

"Yes..." she cast her eyes down at her bloodied hand. "I just wish you could get stronger off of something more like excitement or joy...why pain?"

"Because I was created from pain. The pain of a hundred dying innocents."

She sighed, sheathing the gold inlayed dagger in her boot. "Well, could you help me with this?" she said, holding up her hand. Her reflection pulled a roll of bandages from somewhere on the side of the mirror, and, reaching out through the mirror, bandaged her hand with all the grace and skill of a practiced doctor. Amaya slipped her gloves back over her hands, hiding her scars and bandages from sight.

"I better go before someone gets suspicious and comes looking for me..." And with that, she turned and left, the door swinging shut behind her and obscuring from her view the black behemoth that remained in the mirror long after she had gone, and never heard it say, "But that's exactly what will happen, darling Amaya. He will come to me, and you're going to help."

_O.N.E._

Slifer's Servant: So, how was it? Good, bad, downright ugly? Tell me! Flames will be accepted, laughed at, then ignored. I will accept constructive criticism, and any relationship pairings you can think of, because I'm too lazy to come up with a good one right now. Oh, and, I will take into account any reviews with ideas for who to kill off next, because at least one person will die or be mortally wounded in each chapter, so it's up to you to pick who!


End file.
